


Cupid's Lesson in the Law

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Cupid just wants to have fun, Dom/sub Undertones, Dredd is Dredd, Drirk - Freeform, Jim has no backbone, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, canon-typical grumpiness, non-canon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cupid is saddened by Mega-City one and sets his sight on the one person he thinks needs some love. He's wrong, but it still all works out for him in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's Lesson in the Law

Cupid was saddened by this new world. This world decimated by war and disease, drugs and weapons. He’d visited Earth for a fun time, but was finding nothing but sadness. So, he decided to set himself a challenge.

 

He was going to find the saddest, angriest, most lonely person he could find and show them a good time. It took a long time, flying around the so called “Mega-City One” but finally, he found his target. A lonely, handsome man that was called Judge Joseph Dredd.

 

He “was the LAW” and he was the perfect target for Cupid’s arrows. After following Dredd around for a day, Cupid realized that he had a serious problem. There was no one in Dredd’s sphere that would be suitable. The man had absolutely no connections with the people around him. As much as he thought it would be funny to make the man fall for someone that he had no connection with, he felt too much compassion for the lonely man.

 

So, Cupid figured that he would take one for the team, so to speak.

 

Cupid made himself visible, but stayed in the air, gliding on the hot air drafts. He preened when Dredd saw him, his plump lips scowling even more than usual.  Cupid smiled, reaching over his shoulder for his bow and an arrow. Too late, he noticed that Dredd was aiming his gun and shouting something to him.

 

Cupid sent him a sunny smile, cheeky air-kiss and an arrow. The arrow was incinerated in mid air by a bullet. Cupid’s smile faltered only slightly as he reached for another one, his eyes narrowed in concentration. It was impossible to gauge the judge’s eyes, as they were covered by his helmet.

 

Cupid was a god on a mission.

 

This time, Cupid took no chances, kissing his arrow before loosing it at the grumpy man below. Dredd’s shout of “ricochet” reached his ears just as the arrow reached it’s target in Dredd’s pert ass. The Law yelped and hopped around, looking for the arrow that had vanished as it hit the target and Cupid spun in mid-air, giving a loud shout of victory.

 

The ricochet bullet, which had been forgotten by both of them, bounced off the mega-block building behind Cupid and hit him in the back of the head, momentarily stunning him. When he blinked the stars from his eyes, Dredd had a ghost of a smile on his lips.

 

“Of course you know, this means war.” Cupid yelled jauntily.  He reached behind his head yet again and reached for a special arrow, one that had never failed him in the past. The super charged arrow, forged by Hephaestus himself using four of Cupid’s regular arrows, barely fit in his bow. No matter, he could throw it at the cranky man below and still achieve his objective.

 

While aiming, he narrowly escaped another shot from the judge, this one a “hot shot” that singed his wings. Cupid began to see red. Judge Dredd would be his, no matter what. And he was going to apologize for singeing Cupid’s beautiful wings.

 

Cupid steadied himself on an updraft of warm air, took aim and loosed the arrow. He watched, gleefully waiting for it to hit its mark, only to nearly drop out of the sky in shock and sadness when it did hit the mark; and had no effect. The Judge laughed at him, which was an improvement over the scowling, but it wasn’t enough for Cupid.

 

“Come on!! No one should be able to withstand that arrow!!!” Cupid shouted, stamping his foot in the air. Dredd said not a word, only took aim with his gun once more. Cupid rolled his eyes and swooped upwards, executing a neat looking barrel-roll before taking up his position facing Dredd once more.

 

Cupid loosed arrow after arrow into Dredd’s body with no visible effect other than the leather-clad man starting to sweat. Cupid couldn’t understand it, but refused to give up. Little did he know that Dredd recently had an ammo upgrade; crowd-catcher bullets were now included in his Lawgiver.

 

Dredd forced his eyes to focus, forced himself to ignore the throbbing of his cock in his pants and took aim with the new ammo. He fired and watched as a net unraveled itself in midair and wrapped around the winged menace. He allowed himself a smile as the winged-blonde plummeted to the ground just a few feet in front of him.

 

“Ouch!” The blonde whined from his netted position on the ground.  His green eyes glared up at Dredd through the rope netting as Dredd swaggered over to his prey.  HE crouched down, gun at the ready to look into the eyes of his tormentor.

 

“I just wanted to have some fun.” Cupid whined, and batted his eyelashes up at the unforgiving lawman.  He realized that the helmet must give the man some kind of protection against that kind of thing, when there was no response other than a soft snort of disbelief.

 

Suddenly, Dredd grabbed the rope bag that contained his prey and lifted it from the ground, heaving it over his shoulder without a care to it’s contents. He didn’t know what this pretty blonde boy was, nor did he care. Blondie was coming home with him.

 

Cupid shifted in his confines, trying to find a comfortable position, but it was no use. He allowed himself to be carried along, bounding against the magnificent leather-clad ass and legs of the Judge carrying him.  He folded in his wings as best he could while tied up, curling them around himself so that he could heal the singed bits at the edges.

 

“You’re a beast, you know that, right? I mean, I just wanted to have a little bit of fun and you had to go shoot at my and singe my beautiful wings.” Cupid twisted himself around and shouted at the back of Dredd’s head. The man said nothing in response, only pausing to heft the rope-bag higher on his shoulder. Cupid’s head clunked into Dredd’s ass with every other step.

 

Dredd made his way into his building, thinking about nothing except for what was going to happen when he hauled his pretty boy up to his apartment. He reached down and tugged at the constricting leather of his uniform pants as he waited for the elevator doors to open. Just the thought of this pretty boy servicing him had him ready to blow. He grunted as the doors opened and another judge stepped out of the elevator, eyeing up what Dredd was carrying.

 

“Interesting catch Dredd.” Judge Kennex said and Dredd spared him a ghost of a smile as he stepped onto the elevator.

 

“If you weren’t headed in Kennex, I’d have you too.” Dredd called out as the doors closed, fast enough that Kennex couldn’t get into the elevator, but slow enough that Dredd was able to see the crestfallen look on his sometimes-fuck buddy’s face.

 

“Too bad.” Cupid laughed from the bag, thinking that he could have doubled his fun, if only he’d known. But the two judges didn’t have any kind of emotional or spiritual connection that Cupid could see, so unless he’d caught them fucking he never would have known.

 

Cupid was a smart God, one that tried to adapt with the times. PIck up new phrases and attitudes. While this new world upset him, he was quick to pick up on a few things. For example: now it was not only possible but common for people to have sex with no connections to each other and it was called fucking. He rather liked the word, if not the connotations so much.

 

He pressed the tip of his wing out from the netting of his bag and stretched to trail it up the tiny bit of exposed skin at the back of Dredd’s neck. He smiled as Dredd shivered with lust: Cupid could smell it coming off the man. He winced when the bag was swung into the wall of the elevator, his head hitting the wall hard enough that he saw spots.

 

“Hey, grumpy!  You have no idea who and what I am, so you may want to tone that down a bit, yeah? Wouldn’t want your prize too damaged by the time we get up to your, I’m assuming, apartment.” Cupid pouted up at the big judge who was still ignoring him.

 

Cupid wasn’t used to being ignored and didn’t really like it.

 

Dredd stomped out of the elevator on their floor and made his way to the door at the end of the hallway, making sure to swing the bag containing Cupid along the way. He did a strange thing when they reached the door. Dredd knocked in a strange pattern, two, one, two, three and then waited.

 

“Why are you knocking on your own door?” Cupid asked curiously, and in answer Dredd swung his leg back, kicking Cupid’s ass with the back of his boot-heel. Cupid winced and struggled to get his hand underneath him to rub at his bruised bottom. The door opened to show a dirty-blonde, skinny kid with big blue eyes. Dredd shoved past him and headed into the shockingly clean and tidy apartment, tossing Cupid onto the couch on his way inside.

 

“What’s this Joe?” The kid asked with a deep voice that didn’t look like it belonged to him.  Dredd reached down and cupped the back of the kid’s neck, pulling him in for a filthy kiss that left even Cupid panting for more.

 

“I brought us a little toy, pest. I’m ready to try it out. Get it ready for us?” The kid pulled away with a gleam in his eye and Dredd stomped to the kitchen for a beer.

 

Cupid was in shock, is this kid why his arrows worked only as an aphrodisiac on Dredd? Cupid knew that Dredd was aroused, anyone with eyes could see the bulge in his leather pants, but the arrows should have done more. The kid used gentle, soft hands to open the rope constrictions around Cupid, helping him out of his confines.

 

“I’m Jim. Don’t mind Dredd, he’s really a big softie with a scary outside. What’s your name?” Jim asked with a kind smile; Cupid was still flummoxed as to how his connection with Dredd had been hidden from him. He could see the red bond between them clear as day now.

 

“I’m Cupid and were you really talking about Dredd as being a big softie?” Cupid asked as he pulled the ropes off himself and stretched his wings, fluttering them and spreading pheromones around the room.

 

“Yeah, no, he’s not really. I know I just... He’s not as bad as he seems. Anyway, Cupid, uh, are you who I think you are?” Jim stammered, an awestruck look on his face as he gazed at Cupid hovering over the couch.

 

Cupid smiled down at Jim while Dredd watched from the doorway, nursing his beer. At least, Cupid was assuming that he was watching them, but he still had the helmet on his head so he couldn’t see Dredd’s eyes.  He flew a tiny circle around the small living area and gently landed on his feet in front of Jim on the couch.

 

“That depends, pretty eyes, on who you think I am.” He stroked a finger along Jim’s jaw line, enticing Jim to stand up close to him.  Jim’s eyes were dazed and he caught the barest glimpse of Dredd freezing in anticipation in the corner.

 

“The God of Love.” Jim said into the skin of Cupid’s neck, where he began to kiss and suck at the skin; he thought it tasted like heaven. Jim loved Dredd, it’s true, but there was something so clean and pure about Cupid that it made Jim’s mouth water.

 

“That’s right pretty boy. I am Cupid, the God of Love. Shall we share some?” Cupid said with a hitch in his breath; Jim was quite orally skilled and they’d not made it very far yet. Cupid cupped Jim’s face in his hands, bringing that skilled mouth to his.

 

Cupid plundered Jim’s sweet mouth, sucking on his tongue and tasting each inch of the kid’s mouth. Jim was delicious. The way that his nubile body writhed in Cupid’s arms was enticing. He opened his eyes and looked over at Dredd, his original target. Dredd had finished his beer and removed his belt, unzipping his leather pants and pulling his cock out of the fly. He was stroking himself as he watched Cupid and Jim kiss in front of him.

 

Cupid pulled away from Jim, calling his name softly to force him to open his eyes.  Green eyes stared into blue eyes and searched for explanation. “Your boyfriend likes to watch, I see?” Cupid asked softly, his tongue flicking out over Jim’s kiss-swollen lips.

 

“He does. He’ll want to join in later, but we won't be able to force him to join until he’s ready. S’why he sent me to get you ready.” Jim huffed, his sweet breath wafting in Cupid’s face. Cupid smiled at Jim, his eyes flickering back to the silent man in the corner stroking his cock.

 

“Well, then, Jimmy… shall we give him a good show?”  Jim nodded enthusiastically, pulling away just enough that he could slip his overlarge shirt off over his head and unzip his jeans.  Before he could push them down to the floor, Cupid’s hands stopped him and Jim looked back up into the eyes of Love.

 

“Let me.” With that, Cupid sunk to his knees in front of Jim, gently tugging at the loose, broken in jeans until they were sliding down his legs, showing his shapely thighs and knobbly knees, and finally they were on the floor. Cupid’s hands slid up the front of Jim’s legs, until his hands were framing Jim’s erection, thumbs gently pressing on his balls.

 

Jim began to pant heavily as Cupid leaned forward and lightly sucked the head of Jim’s cock into his mouth, covering the area with saliva until it was dripping down his scruffy chin. Cupid curled his tongue around the head, sucking at it until Jim sank his fingers into his golden-blonde hair.  Then he pulled back, rapidly flicking his tongue over JIm’s slit and looking up into Jim’s blue eyes.

 

Jim’s fingers clenched in his hair, nearling tearing it out, as he came, pulses of come shooting out and hitting Cupid’s face. There was a grunt from the corner of the room and, without moving his head, Cupid’s eyes searched out Dredd.

 

Dredd was half out of his uniform, jacket discarded in a heap on the floor and pants undone, falling all the way to his knees.  His black undershirt was soaked with sweat and his helmet was finally off, sitting on the floor on top of the leather flack jacket.  Cupid smiled and winked as another shot of Jim’s come landed across his upturned lips.  He could see Dredd grit his teeth, the muscles in his cheek flexing with the force of it, as he tightened his fist around the base of his cock, presumably to stop himself from coming.

 

Cupid was distracted from the sight of Dredd’s tumescent cock by Jim’s sagging body, unclenched from his muscle-tightening orgasm, and sinking towards the floor. Cupid stood smoothly and lifted Jim into his arms, while Jim kissed Cupid’s bare chest and waved a lazy hand in the direction of the bedroom. Cupid took off in that direction, Jim’s come still dripping off his face.

 

“Wait.” Dredd practically shouted and Cupid froze in his tracks. Finally, Dredd was speaking directly to him. He turned to face the half-naked judge, head cocked to the side to give Jim access to the sensitive skin of his neck. Dredd marched up to them, fist unclenching and moving away from his cock to come up and scrape some of Jim’s come from Cupid’s cheek.

 

Dredd stuck the sticky finger into his mouth, all the while keeping eye contact with Cupid. Dredd grunted and both men looked down at his cock, which twitched and bobbed under the scrutiny, a pearl of precome about to drip from the tip. Cupid’s arms were full of Jim, or he would have been happy to lick up the drop, luckily Dredd knew what he was thinking and caught it on the tip of his forefinger before offering said finger to Cupid’s lips.

 

Cupid wrapped his lips around that finger and sucked it as though it were ambrosia then let the heavy, thick digit slip out of his mouth and turned to continue on his way into the bedroom.

 

Cupid gently laid Jim on the bed, having just one second to absently note the military corners, before he was being shoved down by the back of his neck and bent down over Jim’s blinking blue eyes. He could feel the heat coming off Dredd behind him and smell the lingering scent of leather. Dredd’s cock was nestled between the cheeks of his ass, rocking rhythmically. Cupid sighed.

 

“Did you want something, Judge Grump?” He winked at Jim’s wide eyes, his shock at someone addressing Dredd in such a way written across his face. Cupid smiled reassuringly even as he felt Dredd’s fingers tighten on his neck.

 

“You. Now.” Was grunted into the back of his head and Cupid fluttered his wings in satisfaction. He got another grunt for his trouble, as a bare hand came around his waist and none-too-gently fumbled for the fastening on his kilt. He laughed.

 

“You’ll have to better than that, Judge Thundercloud.” He gasped as Dredd roughly palmed his cock and frotted against his clothed ass. The hand on his neck released its hold and shoved him forward, hard, so that he fell against the bed, his face buried in Jim’s stomach.

 

Jim’s fingers came up to rake through his hair and Cupid couldn’t help but moan and press into the touch. Dredd had given up being nice and began to yank at the waist of his kilt and leather pants. Cupid gasped, turning his face towards JIm’s for a kiss. Jim obliged with a smile as Dredd finally managed to get his pants down below his ass. Cupid pulled away from the kiss for a second, and looked over his shoulder at the man behind him.

 

“You gonna ask me nice? I can make it easy or really, really difficult for you.” Cupid smirked as he wiggled his bare ass back and forth across Dredd’s erection the heavy cock bouncing off Cupid’s perfect cheeks with each swing of his hips.. Dredd narrowed his eyes in thought, and Cupid realized that this man had probably never had to ask nice for something his whole life.

 

“Tell you what, Judgey-poo. You say one nice thing, to me and to Jim, and we will call it good. Just one nice thing.” Cupid thought that should be close enough. He turned his head back around, finding JIm’s renewed cock right in his face, and sucked it back into his mouth.

 

“Jim is a good little slut. You have a nice ass.” Dredd grunted and Cupid nodded, humming around the cock in his mouth. He prepped himself, knowing Mister Impatient wouldn’t, and widened his stance.

 

“Looks like you’re a good slut too.” Dredd gasped roughly as he took his cock in hand and pressed forward until he was seated balls-deep in Cupid’s ass. Cupid groaned and arched his back at the feeling; it had been a long time since someone had taken him at all, let alone as rough as Dredd.

 

“Fuck.” The word was loosed from between Dredd’s lips suddenly. Cupid thought it was interesting that the man was so vocal in bed; he was certain he was going to start hearing commands from the reticent man soon.

 

Cupid curled his fingers into Jim’s hips, pushing and shoving the man across the bed until he was positioned how Cupid wanted him; on his stomach, ass in the air.  Cupid pressed Jim’s cheeks apart, his lips and trying to keep his balance as Dredd took what he wanted from him. Cupid pursed his lips and blew across Jim’s twitching pucker, prepping him with magic like he’d prepped himself. A shudder ran through Jim’s frame as he realized he was loosened and lubed.

 

“Ready Jimmy?” Cupid asked the back of the dirty-blonde head as he pushed forward and allowed Dredd’s thrusts to push him into Jim’s body. It was difficult, getting and setting a rhythm, but Cupid pushed forward into Jim and backward onto Dredd, pleasing all three of them at once.

 

Dredd’s fingers dug into Cupid’s hips painfully as he met each one of Cupid’s backwards thrusts. Cupid could feel their balls slapping against each other and felt himself getting closer. Jim’s tight ass clenched around his cock and sent him flying towards orgasm. He shifted his position slightly, causing Dredd’s cock to slam into his prostate with each thrust.

 

“Fuck. Close.” Dredd grunted as he sped up, slamming Cupid forward into Jim.  Jim whined, high in his throat and his whole body tightened as he came all over the bed.  Cupid pulled Jim onto his cock and let his pulsing ass milk his cock as Dredd slammed forward and came with a wordless shout.

 

Jim slumped forward onto the bed, breathing heavily, as Dredd pulled his rapidly softening cock out of Cupid and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.  Within a few seconds, the sounds of the shower running could be heard. Cupid blinked down at his still hard cock and up to Jim.

 

“He always so concerned with his partner’s pleasure?” He asked, reluctantly reaching down to grip his cock and stroke himself to completion.  Jim curled up like a cat on the bed and batted his hand away, arching his neck up to wrap his lips around the head and stroke the shaft with his hand. Cupid threw his head back, face to the ceiling and let Jim tease his orgasm out of him.

 

Dredd came out of the bathroom, clean and wrapped in a damp towel, just in time to see Cupid come down Jim’s throat.  He watched, turned on yet conflicted about the feelings he had watching Jim with another person. Even if the person had just serviced him well.

 

“Pest. Shower. Now.” Dredd barked and Jim scrambled up off the bed and into the shower without a word. Dredd turned to face Cupid who was pulling his pants back on. Dredd walked over to him slowly, placing a hot, damp palm on Cupid’s bare shoulder to turn him.

 

Cupid turned into Dredd’s shoving to see those plump lips descending upon his own. Hie eyes widened and he made a shocked noise in the back of his throat as Dredd plundered his mouth roughly before shoving Cupid away. Cupid swallowed noisily, licking his lips while Dredd watched him.

 

“Time to leave Creep.” Dredd grumped and Cupid huffed. He supposed that was all the thanks he was going to get. He swished to the door and opened it, looking over at Dredd over his shoulder.

 

“You are welcome grumpy. I think I’ll go find your other friend. Judge Kennex was it?” Cupid laughed as he heard something heavy hit the back side of the door.  He saw a window at the end of the hall and flicked his fingers at it, opening it and tossing himself through into the open air and gliding away.

 

Back in the apartment, Dredd was glaring at the back of the door when Jim emerged from the shower.  Jim silently took Dredd’s damp towel and handed him soft, black lounge pants and a black tank top before heading into the kitchen to make dinner. Neither of them said a word.

 

After dinner, Dredd was still taciturn and staring blankly at the television when Jim sat himself at Dredd’s feet to polish his boots and shine his helmet for the next day.  Dredd reached down and threaded his fingers into Jim’s hair, scratching at his scalp.  Jim moaned lowly and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch.

 

“C’mere pest.” The words were not an order, but Jim was so intrigued by them that he followed them as such anyway.  He scrambled up into Dredd’s lap on the couch, slinging his skinny arms around Dredd’s neck and waiting for his next order.

 

“I like it when you’re here.” Dredd said, without removing his eyes from the television screen.  Jim smiled and buried his face in Dredd’s neck.

 

“I like being here.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can blame readithoney for this... I was writer's blocked and this was what came from her prompt. Thanks to wewillspockyou for reading it over for me before posting.  
> I guess...well, never say never kiddos. Cause I said I'd not write Dredd again, but here he freaking is. Readithoney is a bad influence....


End file.
